


Love Game

by LeeHyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyunjin/pseuds/LeeHyunjin
Summary: Actually, Jisung should feel nothing but hatred and contempt for Chris.  The Australian has done terrible things, perhaps too many, to ever forgive him.  But Jisung can't hate him.  Wasn't Chris doing all of this just to protect someone he loves?  And didn’t that someone ultimately choose someone else?  Does Chris really deserve this?  Jisung doesn't know why, but he wants to help the man.  And when he finds Chris one day sitting in the rain and takes him home with him, he spontaneously makes the Australian an offer that will change their lives forever.  A chansung fanfiction with a touch of Hyunlix (continuation of Let's get lost into the stars)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Im Jaebum | JB/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 1





	Love Game

Prologue 

It was late in the evening, the sun had already completely disappeared on the horizon and the first stars were twinkling in the darkening sky. It was a beautiful sight, a really beautiful one. But there were hardly any people who were aware of it. Most of them were frantically walking down the sidewalk, either because they had to go to work or because they still had shopping to do. Those who had just finished work were way too tired and exhausted and just wanted to go home. You couldn't blame them for not paying attention to anything else.

So none of them noticed the blond young man who was sitting on the swing of the playground and staring sadly at his feet. During the day, the playground was filled with the laughter of happy children who enthusiastically pounced on the playground equipment. Now this place was more like a horror movie location, and normally Jisung would avoid such places, especially at night. But at the moment he didn't care. At the moment he didn't care.

His cool fingers clutched the ropes of the swing almost for a grip and he sighed sadly. If he had known it would all end like this, he would have left the Australian out in the rain. Or at least not make that damn suggestion. But it had come that way and now he was sitting here, in the dark on a creepy playground, cursing himself for his stupidity.

Jisung pressed his lips together as he thought of Hyunjin's words that he had once said to him.

'Sungie, you really should start thinking before you do anything. Otherwise you'll end up in hell's kitchen again at some point. '

Why hadn't he listened to his friend? Why did he always have to decide everything based on gut feeling without thinking about it beforehand?

"Damn it!" Jisung stepped angrily on the sand, then the first tears ran down his cheeks. Now he understood how Hyunjin must have felt two years ago. Now he understood how Chris must have felt when he let Felix go. Now he understood what a broken heart felt like. How painful heartache was.

And all because of a damn Australian and a damn offer Jisung made him for his damn compassion.

Tbc.


End file.
